That's All
by the female apophis
Summary: What if Jack had have accepted Daniel's "offer" in Abyss. Told in Sam's POV. Strange I know, but I swear, it works. Plz R&R.


That's All

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Do you really have to ask me that?

Spoilers: Let me know if you see some. I just see 'Abyss'.

Summary: What if Jack had had accepted Daniel's offer in 'Abyss'? Told from Sam's POV.

Archive: Sure, just let me know ahead of time.

A/N: Don't even ask.

********************

I miss him. It was just three days ago that we left him with the Tok'ra and already I miss him. I just hope that this 'Kanan' can help him.

Oh god, no. No, not Jack. Please, anything but that. God, no.

He's been gone for almost three weeks now. I went home for the first time tonight, and ended up crying my heart out on the couch. It didn't really help, but it still felt good to cry.

What is Daniel doing here?

"Daniel?"

"Hi Sam."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sam, it's about Jack."

"What happened?" I ask, fearing I already know the answer.

"Jack was being tortured. I gave him the option of ascending, and he took it."

I can't process his words. He seems distant, and just before I pass out in the briefing room, I hear a muttered 'shit' coming from Daniel.

When I wake up a few hours later, Janet's there. She has tear tracks running down her face. I end up crying with her.

We read the will today. Jack left the cabin to me. Teal'c, Janet, Hammond, and myself got whatever we wanted out of his house.

I can't bring myself to go into his house, but I know I must.

As I walk through, I notice things that I never really noticed before. We decided to take turns going through the house, and everyone sensed that I needed to go first. I can't stop thanking them enough for it.

The last room I enter is his bedroom. I can smell him everywhere in the house, but it's strongest here.

There's a picture of the two of us next to his bed. I smile at the memory of when it was taken, and feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

I've gotten everything I wanted. I got his favorite hockey jersey, his medals, and of course the picture.

I plan on putting the picture next to my own bed.

Hammond's given us six weeks of downtime to ourselves. I'm going up to the cabin. No one offered to go with me, and I'm thankful of that.

I can feel him here. I can smell him, and I can almost see him.

His bed looks so empty. I crawl in between the sheets and fall into the Jack-sized dip that's there. Actually, it seems like it would hold both Jack and me. I think I'm starting to regret all the times I told him no when he asked me to come fishing with him.

I've been here two weeks now. I'm out on the dock watching the sun come up as I sip my coffee. I suddenly feel a breeze, and pull my robe closer around me.

"Hey."

I turn around at the voice, and promptly drop the coffee. I ignore the sound of the mug breaking as I run to him.

"Jack?"

"It takes me dying to get you to...mmf!"

Anything else that he was going to say is drowned out as my lips meet his. The sheer momentum in which I jumped on him is enough to send us crashing to the dock.

He rolls over until he's on top, and soon enough, he pulls me back up and is holding me tightly to his chest.

As we stand there holding each other, we rock slowly back and forth to our own rhythm. I never want to let him go.

He picks me up and carries me inside. His eyes never leave mine, and I can't stop the tears from forming.

He lays me down, and then holds me to his chest as I begin to cry again. I was right about the dip being just right for the two of us.

"Are you real?"

"Of course. I didn't really like doing the whole 'glowy-thing'. It was keeping me from seeing you."

I just hold on to him as he runs his fingers lightly along my back, soothing me. I soon fall asleep.

I woke up in his arms, and he has this content look on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey" he answers sleepily.

He kisses me gently, but before he has the chance to pull away I kiss him back.

Soon the kisses become more heated, and the sexual tension that we've been experiencing for the past seven years comes out.

I always expected that our first time would be a lot more awkward, but it wasn't. It was fantastic, and we were soon moving on to round two.

Shortly after our sixth time, our bodies could take no more, and just after Jack collapsed on top of me, we fell asleep.

Because of the fact that he's already been declared 'dead' we can pursue our relationship. Hammond was happy for us, while everyone else was ecstatic. Dad kept congratulating us, and telling me that he couldn't have picked better. He also told me that mom would have liked him. I decided not to tell him that I already knew that.

Mom always wanted me to find a guy, who loved me, treated me right, one who I felt safe around, and made me happy. I'm proud to say that Jack's done all of this, and so much more.

I love that Jack tells me what happened, and I love the way he looks next to me. He holds me when the nights are cool, and makes love to me when it storms.

I'm in love with him. He's in love with me.

That's all.

~fin~

So, what did you think? Did you like? Tell me all!

"I like to leave a message before the beep."-Steven Wright


End file.
